A GIRLS NIGHT OUT IN STORYBROOKE
by RaccoonSheep
Summary: A Swan Queen fanfiction. Regina and Snow secretly called Emma to surprise her with a girls night out. What was supposed to be just a plan to comfort Emma finally became a crazy night. Alcohol, drunk Snow, laughter, dance, walks in the empty streets of Storybrooke, how was the night going to end ?
1. Chapter 1 : Drink

**After I saw the 6x15 sneak peek #2 I decided to write my first fanfic ! I started one day before the episode and I was surprised about all the similarities that I found in the show. The first part "Drink" is not so long, I already wrote the second part but I have to translate it. It's going to be a 3 chapters fanfic. I will probably publish it in a few days !**

 **I like when the fanfics are really realistic and proximate to what's going on in the show. And I also prefer to keep in suspense and not knowing/saying the characters thoughts.** **Thanks to my amazing friend Loreleï who helped me for the translation ! I hope you'll like it ! More Swan Queen in the next chapters. Tell me what you think, it's important for me ! :) Enjoy !**

* * *

It has been 10 minutes since Emma joined Snow and Regina for a drink and to talk about what was going on. Regina had the idea to call her to comfort her after Hook's disappearance but to be fair, all 3 of them needed support these days.

"Are you sure ? Did you check if he didn't left you a note, or a clue somewhere ? asked Snow

-Mom, sorry, don't take it the wrong way but, actually, I would prefer to clear my mind tonight and think about something else.

-Oh.. ok, sure.

-Ooh don't worry about that, the night has just begun... said Regina with a smile on her face, start by drinking your beer, your mother seems to really like it !"

They both looked at the person in question who was admiring her beer coaster.

Emma took a big sip of her beer and said

"First let's talk about this hair cut Regina ! Curls, that's new !

-Yeah I needed some change, do you like it ? She answered twirling her hair.

-It suits you, I really like it ! Said Emma, quickly admiring Regina from head to toe. What do you think mom ?

-What.. Uh, yeah of course.. totally agree !"

Emma and Regina burst out laughing thinking about how drunk Snow got after only one glass of beer. How was the night going to end ?

"So, have you seen Ruby recently ? Said Regina drinking her second cocktail.

And that's how Regina brought back gossips about all the Storybrooke citizens.

* * *

After the fourth drink and about an hour gossiping, the night was becoming funnier and more pleasant than expected. Snow couldn't stop making her two biggest fans laugh. She already got the entire bar's attention 3 times because she was guffawing at the non funny jokes of the big bearded man next to their table. Jokes that obviously wasn't intended to her, making the situation even more complicate for Emma and Regina, who were laughing hard, trying to calm down Snow and also apologizing to the people.

Emma drank the last drops of alcohol and shouted out while slamming the glass on the table

"Are you up to go dancing at the Rabbit Hole ?!"

Her mother and son's mother looked at her, wide-eyed and surprised about this initiative.

"I didn't expect that Sheriff Swan liked dancing after a few drinks ! Laughed Regina. But..., she hesitated, if this is what you need then let's go !

-LET'S GOOOOO ! Yelled Snow, standing up and bothering once again everyone in the bar. She swayed and Regina had to catch her. Well... she said while holding her head and resting it on her friend's shoulder, I don't know, oooh my head is spinning.

-Mom, I think you should go home, I never should have let you drink after your third glass … I'm going to walk her home, she said to Regina."

They said goodbye to the bartender and went outside helping Snow to walk with one of each's arm behind her back.

"Too bad for the Rabbit Hole, next time, said Emma, disappointed to not continue this girls night out.

-Excuse me, what ?! Shouted Regina, No way ! And whispered : we bring your drunk mother back home and we go to the club ! Regina now seemed more enthusiastic about dancing than Emma.

-I'm maybe drunf but not deak Regina ! But I think you're right. You should go girls, don't refrain yourselves from going because of me and just have fun.

-You mean that you're maybe drunk but not deaf

-Yes, Regina that's what I just said.

-Jesus, Mom... Well... okay, if you want to go then we go ! Answered Emma, a little bit stressed by the idea of being alone there with Regina, drinking and dancing.

With a smile on their face, they brought Snow back to her home, walking in the empty streets of Storybrooke. After all, it wasn't the end of the girls night out.


	2. Chapter 2 : Dance

**Here is chapter 2 ! It took me a little bit more time to translate it, thanks again to my friend who helped me ! Like I said there is more Swan Queen in this chapter than the first one. I hope you'll like it, if you did or if you didn't please let me know in a review I want to know what you guys think ! Now I have to write the third and probably last part ! ;) Enjoy !**

* * *

Snow just passed the door of her house and the two women, with a smile on their face, were now on their way to the famous Rabbit Hole. The effect of the alcohol kept going up gradually, making them more and more comfortable and impatient.

"Aaaah I needed this so much tonight, I have to admit that you had a good idea, thank you Regina, said Emma gratefully.

-My pleasure, I'm happy to see your smile again. To be honest I also needed this night out, but obviously it was only the first part !" Regina hopped, eager to warm up, and started speeding up. As she accelerated, she turned to face Emma and shouted "yeeeey so exciting !" and trotted. Emma watched her going ahead amused before she saw her get away.

"Heeey wait for me ! She ran and put her arm around Regina's to trot next to her.

They spent the rest of the path laughing and pointing at useless details like this tree that looked like a monster, or this house that seemed a lot bigger than usual.

* * *

They Finally arrived at the Club and were welcomed by the security guy who let them enter. It was already 1 in the morning.

Just after they crossed the doors, it was a totally different atmosphere than in the other bar. They went down stairs, attracted by the bass that made the walls shake. There were a lot of people, it smelled like alcohol and human warmth. The lightning was weak, with a tint of blue and colorful light spots accentuating the shadows on the girls face. Once in the basement Emma came closer to Regina's ear so she could hear her.

"First, Tequila shots !" And that's how the night was really going to start.

The music rapidly dragged them in the middle of the dance floor. They got comfortable easily. Completely lost in their own world, both felt like they were alone in this place. Dancing passionately to the music's rhythm, they looked at each other, laughed and wiggled until they could no longer be able to.

After a few comes and goes to the bar to swallow some shots, Regina was becoming more and more touchy, visibly attracted like a magnet to her dance partner. She started by grabbing Emma's hands to dance a breathless rock and roll. The temperature was rising straight up as the DJ started playing latino songs, bringing Regina to dance closer to Emma, like very very close. It's when Madam Mayor began to press all the back of her body against her that Emma decided to take a step and wrap her arms around the young lady's waist. Their movement was synchronized, Emma following Regina's. The other dancers around them clearly noticed the brunette's hip-swaying against the blonde's lower abdomen but they were so lost in thoughts that no one dared distracting them.

After more than one hour dancing, Emma, exhausted, went to lean on the bar. She asked for a glass of water that she drank while looking at Regina dancing. She couldn't take her eyes off of her. It was crazy to imagine Madam Mills sitting behind her impeccably tidy desk. She remembered the time they couldn't see each other without making cutting remarks and now they were dancing tightly together at 3 in the morning in the unique night club of Storybrooke.

Regina finally joined Emma, bored of dancing alone. She took a sip of Emma's glass, the latter watching her every moves.

"Everything's all right Emma ?

-Yes... yes, you exhausted me … Were do you find all this energy ?

-I don't know but it has been a long time since I had fun like that !

-That was awesome ! Wow, it's getting late, said Emma looking at the time on her phone, do you want to stay a little bit more ?

-If I dance again I will not be able to walk tomorrow.

The two ladies decided to take their coats back and head towards the exit.

* * *

Once outside, the fresh air did them good. They stayed a little while in front of the bar, their mind not clear enough to know were to go, nor what to do.

"Oh my god, I'm starving ! Shouted Emma.

-Same !

-This town should have at least one fast food open at night !

-Oh yeah you should suggest this at the next meeting, laughed Regina"

Emma was thinking of how she could fill her stomach and what she could cook once back in her house.

"Shit ! How am I going to do ? I forgot Henry is staying at my house tonight ! He's sleeping now, if I cook something I'm going to wake him up … And I don't want him to see me like that.

-Of course not, I wouldn't want our son taking you as an example, you'll eat when you'll wake up.

-I just want to remind you, since you're accusing me to be a bad role model, that you are in the same condition than me dear, mockingly said Emma.

-Oh Shush ! she answered not knowing what to say.

Emma laughed before looking at the sky and screamed

"I'M HUNGRYYYYY !"

The lights in the house in front of them had suddenly turned on. Regina afraid at the idea of being recognized took Emma by the arm and ran to hide in the corner of the street.

"Jesus Emma !" she said with a bossy tone, breathless.

They suddenly burst into laughter and tried to be quiet like two kids who just did something wrong. After Regina caught one's breath she said:

"If you're hungry you can come to my house, I'll cook for you and you will be able to take some rest and sober up before going back home.

-Are you sure it doesn't bother you ? Said Emma her hand on her empty stomach.

-No, actually, hesitated Regina feeling ashamed : I'm afraid to walk back to my house alone.

-Seriously ? After saving Storybrooke, defeating the Chernabog and riding around the underworld, you are afraid to walk alone ?

-Exactly Emma. You were by my side in all those moments, without you I couldn't do anything !

Emma didn't know what to answer anymore, she always thought the same thing about Regina, without her she couldn't have done all those "savior" things.

Excited about the idea of continuing this amazing night, she reached her arm to her beautiful friend and said:

"I can't wait to see what you're going to be able to cook after this crazy night and all those tequila shots !"

Regina wrapped her arm around her's, as they made their way to her home.


End file.
